Printing patterns onto a printing substrate, such as a paper substrate, by means of a dye-sublimation thermal printer and then cutting out the printing pattern by means of a cutting apparatus, such as an X/Y cutting machine, in order to produce cut objects is known in the art. The consumption of printing materials can be relatively high when producing objects in this way.